


I Love This Reality

by Lyxan



Series: I love This Reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: If Allura doesn't go on that date with Lance, will she live? Slav seems to think so. It's up to Shiro to take Allura out - you know - for the sake of all realities.





	I Love This Reality

**Author's Note:**

> *Blows a kiss to the stars* For the Shallura fam  
> Inspired by Prolix who said 'Hear me out - Match Maker Slav'

“Shiro I need to talk to you- the fate of this reality is at STAKE!”

 

“Not now Slav.” Shiro grumbled, his robotic hand running through his bangs and trying to quicken his pace down the hallway. The meeting on what to do with the Altean they found in the cockpit of the unknown robeast had dragged on far too long and now he was just hoping he could get to the cafeteria before they closed.

 

“But if we don’t do something, the Princess will DIEEEEE.” The captain of the Atlas stopped in his tracks and spun around.

 

“What?”

 

Slav’s feet slid across the floor in an effort to catch up.  
“I’ve done the math Shiro and the princess is DOOMED in this reality if we don’t save her. In fact, all realities may be doomed either way – but She’ll correct them – multiverse is very touchy but it all works out if you just look at wha-“

 

“Slav!” Shiro snapped. “Get on with it. How do we save Allura.”

 

“You must date her.”

 

“I’m leaving.” Shiro said flatly, he felt his face heat up.

 

Slav kept up with him as he briskly continued his trek towards food.

 

“If you fail to capture the princess by the end of the meeting tomorrow, that loud sharpshooter is going to ask her.”  
That sent a cold chill through Shiro, the thought of Allura and Lance. He swallowed his words and let the hole in his gut fester, jealousy joined hunger and his pace became faster.  
“And that’s a whole heaping mess let me tell you. He takes her to the PARK Shiro! That’s the WORST! Do you know what’s at parks?”

 

“Cracks?”

 

“What? NO! Trees! Dead Trees, Shiro! Keep up! Dead like Allura if YOU DON’T DO SOMETHING.” Shiro was lucky enough to grab a hot bowl of – well something – it smelled good at least. He slid into a spot at a table but Slav kept talking.

 

“She’ll be so heartbroken but Lance will be there and Boom! They will start to go – steady.” Slav lowered his voice at the last word.

 

“I would be happy for them.” Shiro said through gritted teeth, trying to focus his attention on the food.

 

“She needs someone whom has suffered Shiro. Lance? Lance is all fluff and gooey and soft. Bleh. But you – you have HURT!”

 

Shiro shot him a glare but it didn’t affect the yapping alien larva caterpillar - thing.

 

“He can’t support her against the monsters of her mind! He’ll fall over under the weight of her burdens. Smoosh. Just full on FLOOP. You have fought tons of monsters in your mind! Some of which weren’t even of your own creation! Which isn’t very good for you. – but AH! You're more supportive. Real talk not this mushy ‘give her prizes’ thing. That is a bunch of honky! You support her! Support each other on the same ground. Mature being of your species, I’m very sure. Keep her away from rift bugs.”

 

“Right.”

 

“DO YOU WANT HER TO DRINK UP A RIFT BUG SHIRO?” Slav grabbed at his face and Shiro growled.

 

“No.”

 

“THEN DON’T LET HER GO ON THAT DATE!”

 

“Or she’ll suck up a rift bug and die?”

 

“Nonono – She’ll be tormented by her own demons, be tempted to suck up a rift bug, do so, go into Haggar’s mind, a painful process, find the paladins of old, tear through realities, destroying each one, then sacrifice herself to rebuild them and in the end you end up with Curtis.”

 

“Curtis? Like that comms tech, Curtis?”

 

“White and White wedding – very classy.”

 

Shiro sighed heavily.

 

“And all I have to do to stop Allura from dying is ask her out?”

 

“Yes of course – it alters the timeline of our reality!”

 

“But you just said all realities will be destroyed?”

 

“We’ll be rebuilt by another realities Allura. Why is that so hard to understand. All the realities can’t have the same outcome. We can rely on another reality. I call that reality Dreamworks.”

 

Shiro sighed and considered it. 

 

“Okay, Okay, fine. I’ll ask her out if it will get you off my case.” He tried to hide his blush under his napkin.

 

“AH, YES. I will assist!” And before Shiro could protest, Slav was skittering out of the room. Well, that would be okay - the alien would most likely be distracted by something or another and Shiro could finish in peace.

It did make him wonder though. Him and Allura, huh?

 

Okay, he had thought about it. He had thought about it often. Even before she pulled him into her body and he felt all of the warmness and life that she was. He had spent nights with her staring at the stars, just talking, trying to work up the courage to take her hand.

 

But she was a princess and he was - well who even was he now?

 

A former galra slave turned defender who piloted a black lion until he died and now living in his clone's body and was the captain of Earth's flagship. Was he technically a zombie now? Could Allura even like him now? With how his clone had treated her and how Lotor swooped in and played with her. Could he look into her eyes and even be half of what she deserved? She had given him his life, his arm, his very purpose - what could he even offer her?

 

Shiro had finished his meal and was heading back to his quarters, his mind swirling with thoughts of Allura that he almost didn't hear the squeal.

 

Almost.

 

“SHIRO DON'T STEP THERE!”

 

Slav was already flailing about as Shiro stopped dead in his tracks, foot hovering. “That is the exact point where the two beams insterect and putting your foot on that exact point could mean certain disaster for this reality!!!”

 

“Really.” Shiro said flatly.

 

“Yes of course!”

A small giggle came from the hallway and Shiro turned to see Allura standing there, clad in her pink uniform with her hair up high in a bun.

 

“Allura.” He smiled, straightening himself and smiling gently towards her. “Hey.”

 

“Hello, Shiro.”

 

“Move exactly 30 centimeters to the left before you go asking the princess to go on a date.” Slav shoved Shiro to the left. Shiro’s face turned bright red and he turned towards the nuisance.

 

“Can you give us some privacy?”

 

“Okay”

 

A whole minute went by with Slav staring wide eyed at the pair, Shiro sighed.

 

“Now.”

 

“Oh! Yes!” the creature quickly turned and skittered down the hallway and Shiro turned back to Allura.

 

Her cheeks were also dusted red, her hands clasped in front of her wringing together slightly.

 

“So, Slav told you?” He tried to act casual, but he could almost feel his throat tighten with nervousness.  
Was he really about to ask the Princess out? On the request of Slav? He’d never even dated a girl, let alone ask one out. His only other relationship had been Adam, who been the one to move their relationship forward.

 

It’s not that he wouldn’t date Allura. She was smart, caring, capable, strong, beautiful, and commanding; and he – he was none of those things.

 

“If I date Lance I’ll die?” She smirked, a hand coming up to brush her hair behind her ear. “I think I understood about half of what he said.”

 

“Do you like Lance?” Shiro blurted, then immediately bit his bottom lip and looked away.

 

“I –“ Allura started and then gave a small laugh. “I really don’t know. I think I may still be all confused – you know.”

 

“Lotor?”

 

“Yes. Lotor. I -“

 

“No no – I get that. I mean. Adam and I broke up before I went to Kerberos and I still feel for him.”

 

She gave a gentle smile. “Thank you, Shiro.” She took a half step backwards, as if she was about to walk away but Shiro spoke before he even had a chance to think.

 

“But, maybe you want to hang out tomorrow? After the meetings and all. Not like a date but – um - “

 

“Just us?”

 

“Yeah - just us. I know you don’t want to jump into anything right away and that’s fine. But we’ll be leaving earth until this thing is finished. We should enjoy ourselves.”

 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

“So, Dinner?”

 

“I think that’s a great idea.”

 

“Yeah, worst case scenario, you’ll be busy if Lance does ask for a date and then you’ll live.”

 

She laughed and gave him a gentle wave.

 

“Goodnight Shiro, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Sweet dreams, princess.” He smiled as he watched her go.

 

“Was that considered romantic for your species?”

 

“SLAV!” Shiro snapped as the alien crawled out from behind a door and dashed down a hallway.

 

*** 

“It’s our last night here for a while. I suggest you spend it with your loved ones.” Shiro spoke, glancing over to catch Allura’s eye as he addressed the room. “Dismissed.”

 

She stood and smiled at him before leaving the room with Romelle. He watched her walk out, and she seemed to glow just like in the astral realm, when she was reaching for his hands to pull him out of the lion.

 

Shiro stood there with a large grin on his face, while in the distance he could hear Slav calling for the ‘sharpshooter’, obviously another attempt at skewing probabilities in this reality. As much as he knew this dinner was going to be platonic, he couldn’t help the flutter in his gut.

 

He had stayed up all night trying to figure out how to impress her, treat her right, and over everything else, have fun. How could he correct the damage done not only by Lotor, but by his own clone – could she look him in the eye and see him – the real him?

 

He swallowed his fear and caught Coran before he left the room.

 

“Coran! Hey. Can I speak to you for a moment?”

 

“Ah! Of course, Number One. Though I haven’t had a chance to measure you against Keith. I know he’s no longer number 4 - I can tell you that, Haha.” The mustachio’d man laughed at his own rattled on story as Shiro shifted awkwardly.

 

“Ah- y- yeah. Hey. I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

 

“Certainly!”

 

“It’s about Allura – I’m taking her out for dinner tonight and I was wondering if she had some – “

 

“AH! YOU?” Coran interrupted, his face going red. “Meet me in my quarters in five doboshes!”

 

And with that Coran took off down the hall leaving Shiro in a cloud of dust.

 

***

 

“Pidge! We were wondering if you could accompany us.” Allura smiled, Romelle hot on her tail as she entered the lab Colleen was using as a greenhouse.

 

“Why? What’s up?”

 

“We’re going to the mall! For new clothes for Allura!” Romelle blurted.

 

“Oh nonononono – Katie is grounded.” Colleen popped her head up from behind a weird looking bush, frowning to her daughter. “Someone seems to think it’s okay to run away from home and go into space without telling her mother.”

 

“Mooommmm” Pidge groaned. “I had to save Dad and Matttttt.”

 

“Please, Mrs Holt.” Allura started. “I require an outfit for this evening’s dinner and I was really hoping Pidge could assist us.”

 

“She has a date with Shiro.” Romelle blurted.

 

“What?” Pidge’s face crinkled.

 

“Like Shiro – Shiro? A date with Allura?”

 

“It’s just dinner.” Allura tried to cover.

 

“Well I guess if anyone could make someone be bi, it’s Allura.” Colleen mused under her breath.

 

“MOM!” Pidge yelped.

 

“Fine. Okay. But don’t let her get into any trouble, okay girls?”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Holt.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

“Later Mom!” And the girls ran off to start their adventure at the mall.

 

-

 

It had been going well – they had acquired the help of Veronica and Nadia, Pidge had using her status as a paladin to trade for goods, and they had finally tracked down a store to find Allura clothes. But out of the pile there seemed to be nothing quite right.

 

Romelle proudly presented the outfit she had chosen for Allura – a cluster of random outfits that made her look like a clown vomited on her.

 

“What’s going on?” A voice asked.

 

The girls turned to see Lance smirking as he entered the shop.

 

“Hey bro – We’re trying to find Allura an outfit.”

 

“That’s supposed to be an outfit?”

 

“I like it.” Romelle protested.

 

“What sorta thing are you dressing up for?” Lance questioned, taking a step over to the racks.

 

“She’s got a date with the Captain.” Nadia crossed her arms and frowned. “But we can’t find anything perfect for her.”

 

Lance’s smile faulted for a moment.

 

“A date with Shiro?” He murmured.

 

“It’s just dinner.” Allura fidgeted with her hands.

 

She knew how Lance had felt, the mice had told her – it’s not that she was doing this to hurt him. She just – couldn’t see herself with Lance. Perhaps in another reality she could fall for him, but she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. She wanted to ensure him that her and Shiro’s dinner was platonic. She hadn’t quite found the words to let him down easy but Slav’s words still ran in her head ‘He’ll ask you out – you’ll say yes – and he’s not strong enough to keep you from a dark fate’.

 

She swallowed.

“Here!” Lance seemed to perk up and lifted a pink dress up off the rack. “Try this one.”

 

“Lance.” Allura’s voice shook as she took the garment.

 

“You should keep your hair down.” He gave a bright smile. “It’s your best look.”

 

She nodded and turned back to the change room.

 

“Wow Lance, you’re taking this real well.” Veronica patted her younger brother on the back.

 

“What can I say – I’m a perfect match maker.” Pidge and Nadia made scoffing sounds and Romelle hid a giggle. “What? Besides – Allura is special. She deserves this. I mean she brought the guy back from the dead. He owes her.”

 

“Wait. What?” Nadia’s mouth fell open.

 

“Oh yeah – Allura grabbed Shiro’s essence out of the black lion and crammed it into his clone body.” Romelle spoke as if it was something trivial.

 

“The captain was dead?”

 

“Oh yeah, for months.” Pidge collaborated the story. “We thought the clone was him – but he wasn’t. It’s a long story.”

 

“Do I WANT to know?” Veronica shot a look to her brother who only shrugged.

 

The curtain rolled open and there stood Allura in a pink dress with a blue jean jacket overtop, she gave a nervous smile to the group.

 

“Well?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“Yep. That’s the one.” Pidge agreed with Veronica.

 

“One last touch.” Lance walked over to a small display of accessories and grabbed a set of bangles. “These too.”

 

“Thank you, Lance.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“No – I feel I have to say something – “

 

“You don’t. Allura – I want you to have the best time with Shiro tonight. And if he tries to hurt you or well – okay you’ll probably do better taking him in a fight than me, but – know I got your back.”

 

The Princess pulled the paladin into a hug and he sadly smiled. It would hurt – but all he wanted was her to be happy.

 

***

 

The clanking in the hallway caught both boy’s attention as Shiro slumped into the mess hall, decked head to toe in pans and pots with a sheet draped over him. He pulled a pot off his head and gave a small smile to the other two paladins.

 

Hunk tried to hide a snort and Keith sat still, just staring in confusion.

 

“It’s ‘vestments’.” Shiro said sighing, placing the pot on the counter and starting to take off the rest of the items strapped to him. “Coran insisted.”

 

“Why?” Keith asked flatly.

 

“Because I’m taking Allura to dinner and he wants me to look the part.”

 

“Oooooh” Hunk smiled widely. “Is that why you came in here? You need cooking help?”

 

“Yeah – actually.”

 

“What part are you trying to look?” Keith asked as Hunk made his way into the kitchen with Shiro following.

 

“The prince part.” Hunk filled in. “Okay Shiro, what kind we doing? Americano? Italian? Altean?”

 

“Um – Whatever you think would be best.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Keith threw up his hands following the pair and taking a seat on the counter. “Shiro, a prince?”

 

“Yeah – ya know. Dating Allura.” Hunk started pulling out bowls from a cupboard. “Since she’s a princess.”

 

“You like Allura?” Keith squinted at Shiro and the former black paladin’s cheeks burned red.

 

“It’s not like that.”

 

“It’s exactly like that – Shiro. We all know you like her. Now are you looking for a 3 course thing or something simple?”

 

“Simple. I – uh – I can’t really cook th- Wait, what do you mean, ‘you know’?”

 

“Everyone on the team knows you like Allura.”

 

“They do?” Shiro said at the same time Keith interjected with “He does?”

 

“Oh come on you two.” Hunk shook his head before turning to the refrigerator to scan for ingredients. “Shiro makes those puppy eyes at her all the time. Pretty much since he first met her.”

 

“Puppy eyes?” Keith looked sick.

 

“His eyebrows drop, his eyes soften, pupils wide and shiny. You know. The puppy eyes.”

 

“I don’t do that.”

 

“No more arguing about this Shiro – you’re worse than Lance.” He passed a few ingredients to Shiro. “Let’s get to work.”

-

Even Keith helped the two in preparing a meal. The yellow paladin was resourceful and promised it would still be edible despite the errors the other two made. In the end the had a pretty okay looking casserole, and while Keith did dishes, and Shiro prepared a salad, Hunk worked on a dessert.

 

“Where are you taking her?” Hunk asked, rolling out dough and glancing in Shiro’s direction.

 

“We’ll probably just hang out in my room – I don’t know.”

 

“Where did you used to go with Adam?” Keith asked.

 

“The roof on Building C.” Shiro gave a soft laugh. “The cameras there never worked, so we’d sneak up there to make out.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“That’s cute. Why not take her there.”

 

Shiro paused.

 

“I don’t – well – I don’t know.”

 

“Oh I get it – sacred ground.”

 

“No no – it’s not like special Adam and I only. Lots of people made out up there it’s just… like make out peek sorta? We’re not dating Hunk – Allura and I are just going to have a good time.”

 

“Well then we’ll just class it up a bit. Keith do you think you and Kosmo could bring some tables and stuff up there?”

 

“Yeah no problem. I’ll grab Lance.” Keith nodded and wiped his hands on a cloth. Hunk smiled and patted Shiro on the shoulder.

 

“Go get changed we’ll take care of this.”

 

Shiro gave a hopeful smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

**

 

He was in his uniform – it was really the best he could do with the missing arm and all. He didn’t really have time to get other clothing altered and he sure as hell wasn’t going to take Allura out in just a tank top.

 

He swallowed and knocked on her door, too late to back out now – even if it was just a casual thing. It was casual, right? Then why was he so nervous?

 

“Wow.” Shiro let the word escape before he could stop himself as Allura stood at the door in a simple pink dress. She flushed and looked down to her shoes. “uh-Hey! Hi Allura.” He tried to compose himself, but she looked back up at him with her vivid blue and pink eyes and he was paralyzed.

 

“You look great, Shiro.”

 

He blinked a few times before coughing and holding his arm out to her.

 

“You as well – so, shall we?” His voice was a few pitches higher than he would have liked but she linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead the way down the hall.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Someplace special.”

 

“Hmmm” She hummed happily.

 

Shiro kept his eyes on her and let the murmurs of those they passed fade away as he led her out the front of the complex and around the side towards one of the large concrete hangars.

 

“Up here.” Shiro gestured to the thin set of fire stairs that lead to the roof and Allura eyed them skeptically.

 

“Is this a typical human date?” She stepped forward and took a hold of the railing to hoist herself up the small ladder to the first set of steps.

 

“Not at all.” Shiro gave her a moment before following after. He heard Allura gasp as she reached the top and he smiled to himself.

 

Pidge had rigged up fairy lights, Hunk had prepared a meal and dessert, and Lance and Keith set up a table and chairs. The table was set up with plates and cutlery, completed with a bottle of wine (courtesy of the Holts) and glasses. The whole scene looked like something out of a cheesy 90’s date movie.

 

“But you’re not a typical human, are you.”

 

“Shiro, this is sweet of you.”

 

“The paladins helped.” He smirked and walked towards the table to pull out a chair. “Have a seat.”

 

She blinked.

 

“There?”

 

“Hm hmm. It’s customary to pull out a chair for your date.”

 

She beamed and walked to the other side of the table, pulled out the chair, then went to sit in the one Shiro still had his hands on. He chuckled at her gesture and pushed her chair in slightly before going to his own.

 

Next to the table was another smaller table that held a picnic basket with the casserole Shiro had helped with, a salad, and a small batch of cookies.

 

They chatted as they ate, nothing serious – Allura didn’t like the wine but drank it anyway. The cookies were, like all of Hunk’s food, delicious.

 

“So what do you want to do after we defeat Haggar?” It was just a question to keep the conversation going, but Allura’s face fell and Shiro instantly regretted it.

 

“I don’t – “ She fell silent.

 

“I mean – Is there somewhere on earth you wan – “

 

“You and all the Paladins have a family and a home to come back to. I see that but – I lost my father, my planet, the castle, my crown – I – I don’t have a family or a home to even come back to.” Her eyes shone as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

 

“You’re wrong.” He grabbed her hand from across the table and held her gaze. “You have me, and Coran, and all the paladins. We’re a family now.”

 

She gave him a weak smile.

 

“I mean, you all have your own lives, Shiro.”

 

“Adam and Keith were my family, then Adam and I split and all I had was Keith. But out there, in space, with Voltron, we became a family. So now no matter where you go, I’ll be there. I promise you.”

 

“Shiro – “

 

“Allura, I’m not Lotor and I don’t want to push you to think of me that way. Hell, I’m grateful you even still smile at me after what my clone did to you. But I would gladly spend the rest of my life by your side in whatever capacity you would have me. You’ve given me so much and I can’t bring you back to life or give you a new arm and a crown jewel to power it, but I can give you my heart.”

 

He squeezed her hand.

 

“You already have a part of my soul – it never left you when you put me into this body.”

 

She practically pushed the table to the side as she leapt into his arms, Shiro braced himself in his chair and held her in his lap in a tight hug.

 

“Takashi – Thank you.”

 

“You never have to thank me for anything.” He stressed the word never as he held her. He let his lips graze her temple before he pulled back slightly. “I love you Allura – you don’t have to say it back or feel the same, you just need to know.”

 

“I lost so much Shiro and when I lost you I was so afraid, but it was another thing the galra took from me. I pushed it down – I didn’t want to feel any more hurt.” She swallowed thickly. “When we found him, he was so argumentative and distant – I should have known then.”

 

“You couldn’t have.” Shiro rubbed her back gently.

 

“And Lotor came and he was so gentle and supportive – like you and I – “

 

“It doesn’t matter. That’s the past, Allura.”

 

“I still have feelings for Lotor, and my heart feels so raw, but I am getting stronger. I don’t want to make you wait and I have no right to even ask it of you. But will you stay?” She nuzzled back into his neck and held him tighter and he gave a soft laugh.

 

“No matter what.”

 

“I want you to be my home.”

 

She pulled away from his neck only to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He blushed and pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“I’ll be whatever you need for as long as you need.”

 

-

 

“Can we stop watching this now?” Lance grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeah – give them some privacy.” Keith agreed, turning away from the screen.

 

“I spent a good two hours getting those cameras working again!” Pidge complained as she swiveled around in her chair.

 

“Let them have this – We can have dessert.” Hunk gave Pidge’s chair a shove. And headed towards the door.

 

“Fine.” But as the others left, the green paladin hit ‘record’ on the cameras before chasing off after them.

 

-

 

Shiro lay on the roof, with his metal hand behind his head to protect it. His flesh arm stretched out for Allura to rest her head on as she curled against him.

 

“Okay, hear me out.” He started.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’m thinking a cute little house in the mountains with a garden, a nice garage, and a huge closet full of all your favorite dresses and a cat.”

 

“What about the mice?”

 

“A fat lazy cat then.”

 

Allura laughed and shook her head.

 

“Hmmm – I was thinking more of a shared quarters on the Atlas, Captain.”

 

“Oh Princess, I can’t show favoritism.” Shiro joked, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.

 

“Don’t I technically outrank you?”

 

“Nope – My ship’s bigger.”

 

“That’s not how it works.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s exactly how it works – “

 

“I’m a Princess and a Paladin!” She yelped in mock outrage.

 

“Hm – Okay so what do you suggest we do?”

 

Allura shuffled to sit up slightly and peer down at Shiro.

 

“We get a ship. Just the two of us and just – go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

He pushed himself up on his elbow, so his face would be closer to hers. “Not in the slightest. As long as I’m with you.”

 

She quickly brushed her lips on his scar and beamed at him.

 

“I’m going to fall in love with you someday, Takashi. Someday soon.”

 

“You know – it’s funny. I said the same thing to Adam.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. He liked me for a while, but I was so focused on my career I almost missed him. I’m glad I didn’t.

 

“I wish I could have met him.”

 

“You would have hated him.” Shiro gave a laugh.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“He was like you. Driven, bottle his emotions, and was a little bossy. You two would have nitpicked each other to death or been best friends – there’s no in-betweens…”

 

Allura shuffled so she could sit almost in his lap, he brought his knees up to cradle her as she leaned back against his chest.

 

“We both have a good taste in men.”

 

“You did date Lotor.”

 

“Human men.” She clarified.

 

“Human men are awful – you should date dead men in clone bodies.” He grinned and his voice held all the humor he was unsure he still had after what he had been though.

 

“I only date men with white hair.” And in her voice he could hear the joy her was sure had seeped out of her in these past years.

 

“Good for me.”

 

“Great for you. Better for me.”

 

He leaned to the side to kiss at her ear when a shill cry broke the tender moment.

 

“What are you doing up HERE!”

 

Shiro groaned and slumped his head into Allura’s shoulder as Slav crawled up onto the roof but kept his body low.

 

“Slav, we’re having a date. Like you told us to.” Allura had turned on her diplomacy voice but Shiro only softly groaned from behind her.

 

“Not like This!” He gestured wildly. “Where are the flowers? The Fireworks? Oh nonono – this is bad – THIS IS BAD!”

 

“What now?” Shiro was quickly losing his cool but wrapped his arms around Allura as if she was grounding him.

 

“WHAT NOW? WHAT NOW? Well I hope you enjoy your children having white Altean marks! You should have brought flowers! They could have been purple! Purple is an appealing colour! Much better for our reality!”

 

“Slav – Slav – “ Allura tried to coax him out of his fit. “it doesn’t matter okay. Whatever the future holds, Shiro and I will handle it. Together.”

 

Slav squinted.

 

“Kiss.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss.”

 

Shiro shrugged and tugged at Allura’s shoulder until she turned around and smiled at him.

 

He pressed his lips to hers, gently, his eyes falling closed.

 

Her mouth opened slightly and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She moaned into him and her tongue found his. It was if no one, particularly no space caterpillar, was watching.

 

When they finally broke apart, slightly gasping Slav spoke.

 

“I love this reality.”


End file.
